User talk:TheSonofNeptune
Welcome to my Talk page! Do you have any questions regarding the wiki? Want to know more behind an undo I've done? Need assistance with anything? Then look no further than leaving it on my talk page or either TimeShade's talk page! Don't forget to sign your posts by using four tildes (~~~~). Archives:Archive 1 Archive 2 RE:One month hiatus from Wikia Hey Neptune. It's all good, hope you enjoy your hiatus. :D Also, the profile looks good, thanks. --Devinthe66 (talk) 06:58, August 1, 2015 (UTC) I have noticed that the Jim Gordon article is gone, do you think you can restore, thank you.Galaxie-delta (talk) 14:53, August 3, 2015 (UTC) RE:Infobox update Hey Neptune, I think the infobox looks great, better than the one we have right now. --Devinthe66 (talk) 19:28, August 23, 2015 (UTC) Infobox rejig Looks great - clear and accessible. Alex Jiskran 23:38, August 23, 2015 (UTC) RE:Chat Hey Neptune, I'm on right now if you can come on. --Devinthe66 (talk) 21:27, September 1, 2015 (UTC) RE:Images Hey Neptune, I was going to use them for my profile. --Devinthe66 (talk) 05:29, September 3, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, I think that's a good idea. Also, that image of Penguin on the user header thing looks amazing. How did you go about doing that? Ah, okay, thanks. --Devinthe66 (talk) 17:44, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Gallery Button All set, works exactly the same way. :XD1@ 01:48, September 10, 2015 (UTC) New Wordmark for you perusal I hope you like it. : --Fandyllic 03:10, September 11, 2015 (UTC) :Oh and here's a big version I made while working on the logo: :: :--Fandyllic 03:14, September 11, 2015 (UTC) Great wikia , bro. 23:45, September 10, 2015 :You might want to re-upload the word mark from above. I pushed the "W" and "I" in WIKI closer together so they look slightly better on both the wordmark and the big logo. --Fandyllic 22:12, September 13, 2015 (UTC) Re:Images (ALTTP) Did what you told me. Hey Nep, I'm on chat To Bluetopia (talk) 21:47, September 14, 2015 (UTC) REVIEW Hey. You revised something to do with my review video of Gotham S2E1. I haven't used wikia in a long time. Could you confirm what's changed please. I cant seem to figure it out? Thank you! Also could you maybe add it to a main page or somewhere similar so many people can view it? I spend so much time making them and would appreciate many people checking it out. Thanks a dozen, WitchHood What'd you do that for?! --Aggression25 (talk) 04:17, September 19, 2015 (UTC) Chat Hey, meet me on here if you want to talk To Bluetopia (talk) 22:08, September 22, 2015 (UTC) Greetings Hey, can I ask you for something?--AlexHoskins (talk) 20:39, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Re:Greetings When you have the time, could you send an PNG photo ofBruce Wayne in the Heroes Wiki? I'd do it on my own, but my iPad doesn't download PNG photos. Sorry. Here's the link for the Heroes Wiki: hero.wikia.com.--AlexHoskins (talk) 20:54, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Re:Greetings Sorry, just try to expand these articles in order for them to avoid deleted due to them being one-line articles. I'll bring them down for you.--AlexHoskins (talk) 22:01, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Re:Greetings Look, I'm really sorry about this. It just that I wanted to expand these articles so they wouldn't get deleted. I just ask for anyone who know this show to help these articles here. Can you ever forgive me? I won't do it again.--AlexHoskins (talk) 22:12, September 26, 2015 (UTC) By the way, I will the others to help me the articles in that wiki.--AlexHoskins (talk) 22:41, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Hey By the way, you did a really great job editing these articles, and sorry for copying your hard work. Can you ever forgive me? --AlexHoskins (talk) 14:10, September 27, 2015 (UTC) The saga rolls on Hope this evening keeps up the high standard to date. The wiki looks great, by the way. :) Alex Jiskran 19:33, September 28, 2015 (UTC) Gotham City Police Department this page needs a lot of editing done but i cant do it because it is protected can you uplift this please Locked pages Any set point at which these will be available for editing? I tried to add to Richard Sionis but couldn't. Alex Jiskran 22:07, September 29, 2015 (UTC) HI! I WANT TO BEGIN A BRAZILIAN (YEP. I`M FORM BRAZIL) GOTHAM WIKI, BUT I CAN`T DO IT ALONE. CAN YOU HELP ME? PLEASE. THANKS FOR READING. Zsasz's Henchwomen Can I make a page about Zsasz's henchwomen? Diinfothur (talk) 22:28, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Frankie Hi, I know its late but I have something to say. I re-watched the first episode of season 1 and I noticed a guy named Frankie during the scene where Gordon and Bullock are about to be killed by Butch and the other thugs in the slaughterhouse. He was wearing a mask and some weird robes and it seems that there isn't any page about him in the wikia. So yeah, should someone make a page about him? Diinfothur (talk) 02:32, October 4, 2015 (UTC) GCPD Massacre I know many other wikias allow pages based on events, but does this wiki do as well? If not, then I would like to report the page "GCPD Massacre". Mister Explicit 21:01, October 6, 2015 (UTC) Jerome Valeska's locked page Why is the Jerome Valeska page locked up? Diinfothur (talk) 00:32, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Greetings Need my help on your articles? Just a friendly help to make up for my wrongdoing? I'm very sorry.--AlexHoskins (talk) 21:41, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Imdb was right all along Imdb was right about the cast of By Fire and you were wrong and check spoilerTV as will for the cast for this episode Chat Hey Nep, I need to talk to you in chat To Bluetopia (talk) 01:47, October 10, 2015 (UTC) Sorry Sorry, I won't try to copy your work as my own. I'll try to make up my own. --AlexHoskins (talk) 22:33, October 12, 2015 (UTC) Also, I won't try to recruit users again. Terribly sorry.--AlexHoskins (talk) 22:36, October 12, 2015 (UTC) Suggestion I have a suggestion. I think it would be a good idea to make pages about the weapons/firearms used in Gotham. ''So, can I make it? Master of the Night (talk) 22:09, October 14, 2015 (UTC) http://www.imfdb.org/wiki/Gotham_-_Season_1#Heckler_.26_Koch_MP5A3 Master of the Night (talk) 22:57, October 14, 2015 (UTC) So can I make it? Oh yeah, and I wanted to talk about the images thing. Where do you take the screenshots? Master of the Night (talk) 23:59, October 14, 2015 (UTC) Capital Letters So, I noticed that in the policies of the wiki it says: *Article names should have the first letter of every word capitalized, except for prepositions e.g. "of", "in". And I also noticed that most articles (like Cobblepot crime family and Barbara Kean's mother) had some words that aren't prepositions not capitalized. Just wanted to notify you. Master of the Night (talk) 22:23, October 15, 2015 (UTC) Should pages be re named? Master of the Night (talk) 12:46, October 16, 2015 (UTC) Why did you undone my edit on Jerome? Master of the Night (talk) 20:07, October 16, 2015 (UTC) Oh wait nevermind. I thought it was another thing. But I edited Jerome's page and added a whole lot of things and it said "editing conflict" and simply destroyed all my work. Master of the Night (talk) 20:09, October 16, 2015 (UTC) Season 2 Episode 4 Penguins mom is dead She died if I am right i will post heavy non stop on ur page TOLD YOU SO!!!!! Over and over Yo Neptune she's dead I saw episode 5 promo she's dead she's not in it episode 7 promo is not out till after episode 6 trust me dude I been watching since it first started i mad there changing back stories RE:Biography sections for cast/crew Hmm, I'm not entirely opposed to the idea, however, I'm not sure how we can make the page look good with the biography section added, since we tried before and it didn't turn out looking too great. I must admit though, more content is certainly needed on the pages. --Devinthe66 (talk) 01:42, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Episode Navigation As far as I can tell, the only way to browse episodes is to choose from the two highlighted on the main page and then flip through them incrementally. Have you considered a menu heading, navbox, or article footer? --OGRastamon (talk) 17:39, October 20, 2015 (UTC) Quick question How is your wiki promoted into "Around Wikia's network"? Just asking?--AlexHoskins (talk) 20:21, October 26, 2015 (UTC) Dr. Hugo Strange and Mr. Freeze Who do you think will play them on Gotham. FinnXMarcy (talk) 21:33, October 27, 2015 (UTC) Recent edit Sorry about that. The part of Selina Kyle meeting Bridgit Pike was something that occurred prior to the start of the series. The picture in question was replaced because Selina was not wearing the outfit she wore when she was part of Fish Mooney's gang in the Season One finale. If that was wrong, I apologize for that. --Rtkat3 (talk) 22:05, October 27, 2015 (UTC) Greetings Do you think that Gotham is going to win any awards this year. Just curious.--AlexHoskins (talk) 15:30, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Question Hello Jalen, I had a question about Template:Season 2, why is every episode named with the prefix "Rise of the Villains"? Isn't that just the name of the season (as told here) and not the individual episodes? It would be a lot less cluttered if the prefixes were dropped. Greetings, Chat Hey, could you come on chat quickly? Need to talk to you about the actor pages. --Devinthe66 (talk) 03:56, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Sure, I'm on right now. --Devinthe66 (talk) 01:02, November 6, 2015 (UTC) SonofNeptune, I'm sorry if I've gone against wiki policy in any way, but could you please open the "Edward Nygma" page again? There are some grammatical errors that I would like to fix. I promise that those will be the only changes I plan to make. Feanor96 (talk) 22:11, November 6, 2015 (UTC)Feanor96 I old you she died I keep telling u and u should of left it there I wont spoil any more of what happens now that u did that to me ik the actor who plays peguin me and him are childhood friends belive it or not so u should of listen to me Hey Nep, this wiki's been so quiet... Anyway, the main page's "previously" and "next" episodes section needs update. Thanks, good night. Master of the Night (talk) 00:24, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Do you need 1 more admin? For the past few days, this wiki has been inactive with the odd few editors. So if your looking, i'd love to be an admin, i'm active for most of the day and night and I am a big fan of the show. Please get back too me. Thanks. Okay, I'll take another look. Also, the PreviousNext template needs updating, i tried to do it but the page is locked. I did the slideshow and put in the latest promo to keep it updated, sorry if you intented to do that. I created The Lady and Eduardo pages but i can't seem to find any High def images to use. Hi I just wanted to let you know I really hope to contribute to this wiki and get to know you well. Thank you for welcoming me. JeromeWillReturn (talk) 22:27, November 17, 2015 (UTC)JeromeWillReturn You're welcome. Master of the Night (talk) 23:07, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Image of Eduardo Flamingo and Parks I've come across a useful image of both new characters; Officer Parks and Eduardo. Both images are jpg and can be rendered to png. The quality of both images are clear 1080p and are bigger than they look below. '(UPDATE; png)' Thank you. And I think Gotham is one of the better Batman productions. Blog I know, i know. It was a horrible mistake, probably was influenced by Jerome's theatrical antics in the episodes. I failed miserably and that will never happen again. Is there a chance to delete this from main page?.. Sorry. Тостер (talk) 05:31, November 20, 2015 (UTC) It wasn't confirmed if Harrison and his wife were also from the ancient Kane family, but the Elliot family article states that Tommy Elliot is a member, when was it confirmed? Master of the Night (talk) 01:50, November 21, 2015 (UTC) I have a question I'm new to this Wiki (although I am experienced with the mainstream Wikipedia) and I have a quick question regarding this wiki's spoiler policy. The policy states that we do not create articles for characters that have yet to make an appearance on the series. However, I noticed that the Dollmaker article existed long before the character ever made an appearance in the series. The character was mentioned early on in the first season of the series and was heavily implied to be the mastermind of the kidnappings that took place throughout the season (and he was mentioned by name several times before he finally made an appearance close to the end of the season). My question is this: does the policy apply to characters like the Dollmaker who are mentioned and heavily alluded to before their actual appearance (I.E. behind the scenes villains), or was the Dollmaker article created against this wiki's policy? Darkknight2149 (talk) 04:41, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Joker Easter Egg in "A Bitter Pill to Swallow" Does this have a place anywhere for this wiki? http://gothamchronicle.com/post/133628739221/vandals-mark-city-grafitti-becoming-a-major NathanJohnson (talk) 16:12, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Re: Warning You see, I'm not threatening. I'm emphasizing how close were his actions to those that actually results in ban. And they were. Because he's right this time, in this particular case, but he won't be in general, if he proceed like this all the time. I've seen all of his corrections and comments. Have you read what he had written on your user talk? This specifically? Asking a question in three paragraphs is what generally frightens me, when I read this. And it is strictly the problem of this wikia that this question is asked by him to begin with. I'm not against him, or you, or Wikia guidelines, I'm against the fact that we're trying to simplify things that were not complicated to begin with, because that what makes rules seem unclear to begin with. I'm sincerely sure, that to prevent such things we need to have Characters from the DC comics specified with sub-sections on nickname-surname-character similarities. Because the more we specify that one page the less we will be speculating on others. Oh, and you have deleted notes about katana and henchman, which have nothing to do with Richard's unconfirmed status of Black Mask. --Тостер (talk) 06:57, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Need your advice and/or permission. I may seem somewhat extreme and having a bad temper. On the contrary I have best intentions. I want to do three major things and I think I really need your advice and/or permission to do them. These three things are: 1) Categorize characters by crime type and add lists of victims. Gotham is largely a crime series, so I think it is an addition which will suit the characters right and will helps readers to understand the plot and characters interaction much better. 2) Re-model Characters from the DC comics page. I think that the right way to stop arguing whether some characters were based on comics or not is to reinstate the notes and/or add sections for arguable cases in which nicknames, surnames, character traits etc. were used. I'm sure it will pay off greatly when we will be somewhere near Season 3 or 4. 3) Start a list of Bruce's Mentors. It is a slightly personal thing, but it is obvious that Bruce Wayne will be mentored a lot in the series and will study a lot of things. I think it will be interesting to start a list of his mentors/advisers and add newer ones as the show progresses. Sorry for being somewhat rude lately. Look forward to hearing from you. --Тостер (talk) 17:55, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Heroin? What's wrong with having a page for heroin? ATP is a real drug so I don't see why heroin is not a case. Тостер (talk) 21:24, November 22, 2015 (UTC) :Adressing your answers to my questions: 1) For the crime shows (which Gotham is certainly is) it is quite essential to categorize criminals by type. I can give fine example - Dexter Wiki. Is this looks ridiculous to you, that it actually has anything organized and it is easy to find any character by basic traits? As for victims - try to remember exact number of people killed by Oswald Cobblepot, Jim Gordon, Harvey Bullock or Victor Zsasz so far. At least directly, not through proxy. I may be wrong, but I think you'd fail to do that. Gotham is a show with a HIGH body count (nearly any main character has at least one on-screen kill, except for Bruce, who was an accomplice and still attempted and Leslie Tompkins who is still more or less an accomplice because she knows about Odgen Barker) and I think it should be acknowledged and systematized. It will also rhyme perfectly with show's moral questions, as it is often addresses to whether murder in any way, even a self-defense one should go unpunished. 2) "Re-modeling" was probably over-reacting a little bit. I meant expanding, yes. Look forward to hear from you on that subject. 3) Only Alfred? Reginald Payne (basic fighting, including unfair), Selina Kyle (basic balancing and street life), Sid Bunderslaw (business acumen), Lucius Fox (stoicism, business acumen) and so on. Each of this characters gives Bruce more clay to shape the future Batman. It is interesting and even inspiring.--Тостер (talk) 22:29, November 22, 2015 (UTC) :: The show itself questions whether it is right to kill criminals, under any circumstances. People Jim Gordon had killed may not be counted as "victims" but that doesn't change the fact that he had shot more then a dozen of people. Also, both Bullock and Gordon have straight illegal kills, which makes it even more questionable. Making a list of kills by characters such as Cobblepot and Zsasz will simplify things for readers, interested in their modus operandi and will make it much easier to count how much people they've killed, even unnamed ones. Also, it would make interesting stats in comparing characters while reading articles. Secondly, navigation is subjective. What you consider a proper solution - keeping as much as five categories for each character maximum will be actually seen as underdevelopment and an unusual restriction for much more people then you think. In fact, I haven't seen a single wikia to date, in which such a way with categories was not a sign of underdevelopment, and I've read many. If you have a category, which can logically hold at least three pages in it, it is a good category. Having a lot of categories makes it a lot easier to browse wikia and that is so for may people, as you can see by the fact that Wikias have default awards for people, who have added many pages to categories. --Тостер (talk) 23:22, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Sorry to interrupt, but some extra categories like "Killed by Jim Gordon" for example could be useful, however categories such as "Characters framed for murder", "Characters present at Dexter's weeding", "Characters who tried to kill Dexter" and "Characters killed in Debra's presence" are utterly useless. Master of the Night (talk) 23:49, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Hey Nep, could you unlock Theo Galavan's page, it needs serious edits. Master of the Night (talk) 22:03, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Contributions List Never had any problems on any wikia with adding my contributions to a userpage. What problems wikia has with this?.. Тостер (talk) 05:38, November 27, 2015 (UTC) :: Is it okay to edit my userpage once in a week, or once a day, for example? --Тостер (talk) 14:12, December 3, 2015 (UTC) MY userpage * Why did you protect MY userpage. * I wont do it again. Sorry for spamming. Common file sharing Hi! If helper would do it, can I use files on your wiki without sending it on my own (w:c:pl.gotham)? Regards, — Marchew (dyskusja) 13:50, November 28, 2015 (UTC). :Nevermind. It's already working. — Marchew (dyskusja) 19:33, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Question - Editing on Locked Pages When can you unlock the pages you may have locked? Ex: Penguin, Edward Nygma. There's new info that I want to put on the pages of Penguin and Nygma. FoxMan0224 (talk) 05:52, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Fish Mooney's gang-related I know that there is a page for Fish Mooney's gang when she returned to Gotham City to take her revenge on Carmine Falcone. Prior to her hiatus from Gotham City, I could've sworn that there was an earlier gang that worked for her until they were killed by Carmine Falcone's men. I'm just asking your opinion if the gang that was with her in ''All Happy Families Are Alike is actually the second version of her gang. If so, we should add the known members of it to that page. --Rtkat3 (talk) 20:14, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Hey so I'm not allowed to edit the Season 2 page but the characters need to be updated on their appearances